Kiss the girl
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: Austin is in love, and he doesn't know it yet. All he's gotta do is...kiss the girl


_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

There _is _something about her. Ally Dawson. I was sitting lying on the couch while she sat over on the piano bench. She is my best friend, my song writer and my partner. She is quiet and doesn't say much sometimes, but there was something about her. Something that I just couldn't quite put my finger on. Ally, is simply perfect.

_And you don't know why_

_But your dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Yes I do. Wait no I don't! I'm going insane!

_Yes you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

Ha. Right.. I do want her, no, wait..Yes! No I'm crazy! Am I? And even if I wasn't she'd never want me…

_There is one way to ask her_

Yes, I _could _ask her on a date, but that _could _also ruin our friendship. I'm NOT taking that risk.

My other best friend, Dez walked into the room silently and saw me gawking at Ally like an idiot.

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

"Dude, just kiss her." Dez whispered to me causing me to hit him with a pillow lying near me.

_Go on and kiss the girl_

"Oooh. Somebody shy?" Dez joked and I swear I almost punched him. "Am not" I muttered under my breath.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_My, oh, my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He aint gonna kiss the girl_

"Mhmm. Sure" he said sarcastically and before I could say anything he started talking again. "Well, that is a shame, you're missing out on a great opportunity." He said. "If it's such a great opportunity why don't you go try that with _Trish_" I snapped. He blushed and I admit, I felt a little bit bad, but was too focused on Ally to say anything.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Aint that sad_

_Aint it shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl_

"STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY BRAIN!" I accidentally shouted and both Ally and Dez looked at me weird. "Uhhh…" I started and buried my bright red face into the couch. Ally went back to writing in her book, and Dez was just there to annoy me. I got up and walked over to the piano bench where Ally was sitting. She looks so beautiful. Snap out of it man! I repeated over and over to myself. I sat down next to her and she looked up at me, locking her beautiful brown eyes on mine.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy, you better do it soon _

_No time will be better _

_She don't say a word _

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl_

I wanted to, maybe, no I didn't… I couldn't risk losing her. She means too much to me.

We sat there _together. _Dez dimmed the lights and played some low, romantic music. Wow he is good at playing match maker, which is why I'm surprised he and Trish aren't together yet.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

No! I can't. Hello! _Best. Friends. _

I sit there, dazing off at Ally, _again. _Come on Austin, don't the words, _best friends _mean anything to you? I asked myself.

I was about to get up, but Dez' facial expression told me otherwise.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Do I? I thought about this for a good while and then realized that its Drama, and well, we can live without it. Ally continued writing in her book, and I realized that we hadn't said a word since I sat down.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Float along _

_Listen to the song _

_The song say kiss the girl_

Yes, but it's a _song_. It doesn't know that we are _just friends. And _that I am _friend zoned. Forever. _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Music play _

_Do what the music say _

_You wanna kiss the girl_

I do. I can't though.

_You've got to kiss the girl_

I know, I just..

_Why don't you kiss the girl?_

I….what if it ruins everything?

_You gotta kiss the girl_

Dez nodded as if he knew _exactly _what I was thinking.

_Go on and kiss the girl_

I gently tapped Ally's shoulder until she looked over, and when she did I pulled her into a kiss. She seemed shocked at first, but kissed me back. We both finally pulled away and I almost let a sigh of release slip out. She smiled.

"Austin?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Austin" she said nervously.

"Really? Good" I said, chuckling.

"Why good?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Because I love you too" I said, before kissing her again.

I looked over to Dez who mouthed 'I told you' to me and smiled.

All this, and all I had to do was _kiss the girl. _

**A/N: This was my first songfic oneshot, what did you guys think?:) This was based off of 'Kiss the girl' from The little mermaid! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave comments and suggestions! Please review!:) xoxo! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or Austin & Ally. Only the plot!**


End file.
